Just One Last Time
by Secretly D. Ar
Summary: Kau hanya perlu jujur padaku. Katakan semua ketakutan dan keraguanmu padaku. Aku akan berdiri di sampingmu, meskipun kau terlampau jauh untuk kugapai. Acungkan tongkatmu padaku saat waktunya tiba, ucapkan mantra tepat di jantungku, semuanya akan segera berakhir. Re-Upload, RnR, please! One Shoot


Just One Last Time

By: D. Ar. N

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling

Pair : Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

Suasana di Hoghwarts nampak suram, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Setiap murid di Hoghwarts selalu memasangan kewaspadaan. Mereka mulai merasa takut, bahkan banyak orang tua murid yang tidak mengijinkan anaknya untuk kembali kesekolah. Semua itu diakibatkan penyerangan para pelahap maut yang sudah terang-terangan, yang menyebabkan terjadinya kekacauan dan ketakutan di Inggris.

Para murid Slytherin sudah hampir setengahnya keluar dari Hoghwarts, banyak dari siswa Slytherin yang memilih mengikuti orang tuanya untuk mengabdi kepada _Kau-tahu-Siapa _aka Voldemort.

"Apa kalian sudah tahu, Gerg Davis keluar dari sekolah?" ucap Hermione.

"Satu orang lagi yang sudah meninggalkan sekolah!" desah Ron.

"Bukan hanya satu, Ron. Tapi tiga, terhitung dengan dua murid Slytherin lainnya!" tambah Sang Ratu Gosip Hoghwarts, Lavender Brown.

"Slytherin lagi! Pasti mereka disuruh orang tua mereka untuk meninggalkan sekolah lalu mengabdi kepada _You-Know-Who! _" ucap Harry skeptis.

Sementara Hermione tampak gelisah. Bukan hanya di dunia sihir para pelahap maut juga melakukan penyerangan diberbagai tempat di dunia _muggle_. Dia sangat menghawatirkan keadaan kedua orang tuannya, sekarang yang dapat dia lakukan hanyalah berdoa semoga orangtuannya baik-baik saja. Dan satu hal lagi kenyataan yang harus dia terima, jika sebentar lagi orang yang dikasihinya pasti akan meninggalkan Hoghwart juga, untuk mengikuti jalannya, untuk mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya, _Death Eater._

"Apa orang tua murid itu sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan Prof. Dumbledore. Bukankah mereka juga tahu bahwa dinding pertahanan Hoghwarts juga tidak tertembus!" Harry merasa kecewa dengan piihan wali murid, bukankah di Hoghwarts ada Dumbledore, penyihir terbaik sepanjang masa. Entahlah dia sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiran para orang tua itu.

Meskipun begitu dia juga tetap merasa tertekan, tertekan dengan takdir yang harus ditanggungnya sejak lahir. Takdir yang menjadikannya _The Choosen One, _takdir yang mengaruskannya untuk melenyapkan Sang Pangeran Kegelapan untuk selamanya. Harry, dia hanya seorang remaja yang berusia 16 tahun yang harus menanggung sebuah tanggung jawab besar, menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari kegelapan, dia tertekan. Dia hanya menghela nafasnya, dia hanya bisa memegang teguh sebait motivasi yang pernah ia baca,

'_Kau takkan pernah tahu keberhasilan dari suatu usaha tanpa pernah mencobanya. Sekalipun hal yang ingin kau wujudkan itu terdengar mustahil. Tapi semustahil apapun itu, asalkan kau punya kepercayaan, pasti ada kesempatan' _ ~Billy McGruth~

Ucapan Dean berhasil menyeretnya untuk kembali ke alam nyata. "Ibu dan ayahku yang tinggal di dunia _muggle_, juga sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat ini. Mereka juga menyuruhku untuk berhenti sekolah dengan alasan keamanan. Dan tentu saja aku menolaknya!" jelas Dean Thomas.

"Bagus, Dean!" sahut Harry, Ron, dan Hermione bersamaan, mendukung pilihan teman asramanya itu.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti hati dan pikiran mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang laki-laki berambut pirang platina yang tengah duduk di meja Slytherin. Dia tengah mengamati gadis yang tengah menyantap makan dalam diam, rasa takut mulai merambat di hatinya lagi, takut akan takdir yang harus ia jalani.

###

Seseorang tengah berjalan di bawah sinar rembulan, surai platinanya nampak berkilau. Disusurinya jalan setapak, ia langkahkan kakinya melewati setiap kegelapan hutan. Danau hitam adalah tempat tujuannya, tempat rahasia antara dia dan gadisnya. Disibakkannya rumput yang menghalangi jalanan yang ia lewati, tempat tujuannya telah nampak di depan mata.

Dipejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Andai saja angin dapat menerbangkan semua bebannya, layaknya menerbangkan sebuah kapas. Diraskannya lagi angin musim gugur menerpa wajahnya, dia tengah mencoba meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, meskipun hanya sebatas kebohongan belaka.

Dibukanya perlahan kelopak matanya perlahan, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di tepi danau. Gadis itu terlihat bersinar di bawah _padang bulan. _Dia berjalan mendekat, begitupula gadis itu.

"Malfoy!" sapa sang gadis sambil tersenyum.

"Granger!" balasnya dengan seringai khas Malfoy.

Mereka hanya saling menantap, suasana sunyi menyelimuti keduanya. Sebelum mereka memilih untuk saling tersenyum dan duduk di tepi danau.

Selalu ada waktu untuk mereka saling bertemu, meskipun harus berembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Mereka tidak ingin membuat heboh seluruh Inggris dengan kabar di berbagai koran dan majalah sihir dengan sebuah berita tentang kisah percintaan yang kontroversional, mereka juga tidak ingin melihat tulisan Rita Skeeter, jurnalis gosip di Daily Prophet, yang menuliskan berita tidak-tidak. Dan yang paling penting mereka tidak ingin melihat keluarga dan teman terdekat mereka terkena serangan jantung, jika mengetahui apa yang mereka jalin. Bukankah lebih baik memilih diam. Seperti halnya pepatah _'Diam berarti emas'._

Hermione melihat tanda kegelapan yang tercetak di lengan Draco, seakan mengingatkannya bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana dia dapat bertemu dengan Draco sebagai kawan. Untuk selanjutnya mereka akan bertemu sebagai lawan.

"Bukankah ini hari terakhirmu di Hoghwarts? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Hermione tersenyum miris.

Draco menghela nafas pelan, "Ya. Aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku takut!" jawabnya lirih. Besok ayahnya akan menjemputnya untuk kembali ke rumah, sengan sebuah alasan yang _klise _'Hoghwarts sudah tidak aman lagi.', sedangkan alasan sesunguhnya adalah dia harus mengikuti perintah ayahnya untuk menjadi seorang pelahap maut.

Hermione tahu jelas apa yang dirasakan Draco dia juga meraskan hal yang sama, ketakutan. Disandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco.

Hening sejak, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin.

"Mereka bilang, setiap manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasang, tapi aku tidak percaya!" Dilihat pantulannya dan Hermione di air.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?" sebuah pertanyaan terajukan dari mulutnya.

"Hmm... bukankah ada yang telah meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum bertemu pasangannya."

Jawaban Draco membuat hatinya bergetar. Hermione hanya bisa tersenyu getir. "Mungkin mereka akan bertemu di alam lain, Drake?"

Draco tersenyum, "Mungkin."

Hermione tersenyum, "Bukankah seperti kisah karangan William Shakespeare. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu!"

"Romeo _and_ Juliet, huh?"

Dia harus mengakui kisah mereka tak jauh beda dengan kisah romansa sepanjang masa itu. Kisah romansa yang telah diadaptasi menjadi berbagai film. Kisah cinta abadi yang berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

"Jika saja ada diantara kita berdua yang tidak bisa bertahan -"

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu!" potong Hermione

"-salah satu dari kita yang bertahan, harus tetap melanjutkan kehiduppannya, tidak ada acara ikut-ikutan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati bodoh!"

Hermione menyikut Draco pelan, "Kau dan aku harus yakin bahwa kita berdua pasti akan bertahan, kita pasti akan selamat!".

'_Manusia dibentuk dari keyakinan. Apa yang ia yakini, itulah dia.'_

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati waktu damai mereka, sebelum harus berdiri di pihaknya masing-masing, sebelum mereka berdua harus saling mengacungkan tongkat.

Sejujurnya Hermione berharap Draco akan membelot ke pihak Dumbledore, dan tentu dia menyadari hal itu adalah sebuah hal yang tidak mungkin. Begitupula sebaliknya, dia tidak akan mungkin membelot ke pihak Si Hidung Pesek itu.

"Apa kau percaya cinta sejati?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Tentu aku percaya!" jawabnya mantap, tanpa terdengar satu keraguan pun.

Hermione menegakkan posisi duduknya, yang tadi bersandar di pundak Draco, "Kalau kau percaya. Bukankah lebih baik kita mati bersama?"

Mata Draco membulat sempurna, "Tidak boleh begitu. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Meskipun akhir kisah Romeo dan Juliet terdengar menyedihkan, jika benar mereka bertemu di alam lain, pasti tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan keduannya. Menurutku cinta sejati tidak harus berakhir bahagia, karena cinta sejati itu sendiri tidak akan pernah memiliki akhir." Hermione tersenyum sambil kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Draco.

"Jika benar berakhir seperti kisah karangan Shakespeare itu, aku tidak perlu takut dengan sahabatmu dan sahabatku, dan juga kedua orang kita. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kita berdua!" lanjutnya. Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan gadisnya itu.

Draco mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap hamparan bintang di langit malam. Mungkin yang diucapkan Hermione ada benarnya juga, namun bukankah lebih baik jika sebuah cerita cinta berakhir dengan sebuah akhir yang sederhana namun bahagia.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, dan berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja, Mione!" ucap Draco, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Hermione.

"Percayalah, aku pasti lebih merindukanmu,dan aku berjanji, kau juga harus baik-baik saja, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione tersenyum tulus.

Hermione mengusap pelan pipi Draco, Draco hanya diam sambil memandang lembut ke arah Hermione, mungkin ini akan menjadi waktu terakhir yang pernah mereka berdua miliki. Dia bisa melihat keraguan di mata gadisnya, perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya , sebuah ciuman lembut, yang menyesakkan. Mungkin ini yang terakhir. Hermione menjauhkan wajahnya, diusapnya lagi pipi Draco.

Draco berdiri dari duduknya, "Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke kastil?"

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala, dia berkata sebaiknya Daco kembali lebih dulu karena dia masih ingin berada di sini. Draco hanya mengangguk.

Ditatapnya punggung Draco yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin menjauh, dan menghilang dari penglihatnya. Dia merasakan takut yang mendalam di hatinya, namun dia tetap menyimpan rasa cinta itu rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yang ia tahu saat ini bahwa dia dan Draco sudah berada dipihak yang berlawanan.

'_Angin terus menerpa wajahku, tanpa bisa menghempaskan semua keraguanku. Kau berkata padaku semua akan baik-baik saja, apa kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku akan semua ini, seberapa takutnya aku saat harus mengacungkan tongkatku padamu, saat dimana kita saling membunuh.'_

'_Kau hanya perlu jujur padaku. Katakan semua ketakutan dan keraguanmu padaku. Aku akan berdiri di sampingmu, meskipun kau terlampau jauh untuk kugapai. Acungkan tongkatmu padaku saat waktunya tiba, ucapkan mantra tepat di jantungku, semuanya akan segera berakhir.'_

'_Percayalah kisah cinta ini tak akan pernah berakhir, meskipun hanya tersisa satu waktu, kau adalah satu-satunya tempatku untukku kembali, dan aku adalah satu-satunya tempat untukmu kembali kemanapun kau pergi.'_

_In the sea of lovers, without ships. A lover's without size, you are only way out of it. _

_A sea of lovers losing time, a lover's losing hope, will you let me follow you, wherever you go._

_A certain type of silence is filled my voice, a spring beneath the water makes no noise._

_All my prayers were quiet, never heard. We only have one life._

The End

Huwaaa,...! Ma'af jika fanfictnya mengecewakan.

Fanfict di atas terinspirasi dari soal ulangan harian bahasa inggris yang menceritakan tentang kisah hidup William S. Dan juga kisah Romeo dan Juliet, kisah cinta favorite saya sejak kecil.

Dan untuk yang menantikan Journals, sabar masih on going, dalam tahap pengerjaan *Digeplak para readers*.

Mungkin Journals akan saya update hari minggu.

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca karya Saya,

REVIEW, please!


End file.
